dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tien Shinhan
Dragon Ball Character History Dragon Ball Tienshinhan Saga Tenshinhan is first introduced to the series at the 22nd Tenka'ichi Budôkai during the Tienshinhan Saga. He is a student of the Crane Hermit, who is entering Tenshinhan and Choazu to defeat the students of his rival, the Turtle Hermit Muten-Rôshi. Tenshinhan faces little in the way of challenge during the preliminaries and easily makes his way into the finals. Using Chaozu's mental powers to fix the ordering of the matches in the quarter-finals, Tenshinhan decides to first face off against Turtle student Yamucha, whom he had been exchanging hostile words with since the start of the tournament. Yamucha puts up a better fight then Tenshinhan expected, but was still not a significant threat to Tenshinhan, who not only defeated him, but went further and ended the match by needlessly breaking Yamucha's leg. Soon after this fight, Tenshinhan learns of the death of his role-model Tao Pai Pai by the hands of Turtle student Goku and the tournament becomes more about revenge then victory. Tenshinhan's next opponent was the winner of the previous tournament, Jackie Chun. Jackie Chun challenged Tenshinhan not only in physical combat, but also began to warn him about following an evil path. With the help of the Crane Hermit, Tenshinhan learns that Jackie Chun is actually Muten Roshi in a guise and proceeds to use Muten Roshi's signature move, the Kamehameha (which he learned in the fight against Yamucha) against him. After this, Rôshi concedes the match and hops out the ring. Tenshinhan proceeds to track down Rôshi shortly afterwards to find out why he forfeit, to which Rôshi responds by telling Tenshinhan that it's time for younger fighters, Tenshinhan included, to take his place. Tenshinhan's then proceeds to battle in the final round against Goku himself. Goku is a powerful opponent and the fight seems to be relatively even until Goku suddenly becomes unable to throw a punch or dodge an attack without becoming frozen in place. Tenshinhan quickly learns that Chaozu is rigging the fight under Crane Hermit's orders and he demands that Chaozu stop since he wants a fair match. Crane Hermit takes this as defiance and orders Tenshinhan to kill Goku, but Tenshinhan refuses; Rôshi's words have proven true and Tenshinhan rejects the path of an assassin. The now infuriated Crane Hermit orders Chaozu to kill both Tenshinhan and Goku and when Chaozu refuses, Crane then threatens to kill him instead. Rôshi puts an end to this by blasting Crane out of the stadium with a Kamahameha, allowing Tenshinhan and Goku to concentrate on their match. Tenshinhan and Goku continue to battle until Tenshinhan eventually decides to put an end to it and use his ultimate attack, the Kikoho. He warns Goku to dodge the blast, forcing him out of bounds, as there is no way to survive being hit by it. Tenshinhan proceeds to use the attack and destroys the entire arena; because of his warning Goku dodged by leaping incredibly high in the air. Tenshinhan is convinced he'll win at this point, as he can fly and Goku can't, but Goku uses one final Kamehameha to propel himself into Tenshinhan like a rocket. Both fighters then fall to the ground, Goku slightly ahead. Goku attempts to use another, smaller Kamehameha to slow himself down, but is hit by a truck and lands first. Tenshinhan lands an instant later, thus winning the tournament. After the match, Tenshinhan offers Goku half of the prize money, as he recognizes that it was mere luck that he won. He also apologizes to Yamucha for using such excessive force during their fight. Rôshi offers to let Tenshinhan stay at the Kame House, but Tenshinhan declines, stating that he cannot follow the teachings of another, even if he has betrayed his master. King Piccolo Saga The good mood is short-lived however, as Turtle student Kuririn is unexpectedly killed while separated momentarily from the group. Along with his body there was note with the character 'Ma' (demon) on it. Rôshi tells everyone that it represents an incredibly powerful Demon King, Piccolo, who was sealed away centuries ago by Rôshi's old master using the suicidal Mafuba technique, but is now apparently free again. On hearing this, Goku, still not fully recovered from his battle with Tenshinhan, rushes off to seek revenge. Realizing the gravity of the situation, Tenshinhan volunteers to help in anyway he can. He is informed of the seven Dragon Balls, which when collected summon a dragon that can grant any wish, and, along with Chaozu and Rôshi, is soon on a quest to retrieve them in order to have the dragon eradicate Piccolo. After finding several of them though, their radar which tells them of the Dragon Balls locations shows them that the remaining ones are actually coming to them, meaning Piccolo is also seeking the Dragon Balls and is coming for theirs. Before Piccolo can confront them, Rôshi unexpectedly knocks Tenshinhan out and hides him in a cave. Rôshi plans on using the Mafuba against Piccolo and, since Goku is thought to have already been killed, Rôshi considers Tenshinhan to be the last line of defense for the planet in case he fails. Semi-conscious, Tenshinhan can do nothing but witnesses Rôshi's ultimately unsuccessful stand against the powerful Demon King. Piccolo wastes no time joining the Dragon Balls together to summon the dragon and Tenshinhan, in desperation, orders Chaozu to quickly make a wish to destroy Piccolo before the Demon King can make one himself. Chaozu tries, but is quickly killed mid-sentence from a blast by Piccolo, an act Tenshinhan can only watch. Piccolo continues to make his wish and then destroys the dragon, knowing it's the only thing that can stop him. After regaining his mobility, and Piccolo has long gone, Tenshinhan practices the Mafuba, having learned it from watching Rôshi perform it. Once he has fully mastered it, Tenshinhan heads off to Piccolo's location in the world capital to confront the demon. After he arrives and challenges Piccolo, he is horrified on discovering that the vassal to be Piccolo's prison is cracked and useless from his practicing. Knowing that he won't be able to use the Mafuba, Tenshinhan decides to confront Piccolo regardless. Piccolo, not seeing Tenshinhan as being worth fighting, spawns a new minion, Drum, to take care of him. Drum quickly beats Tenshinhan, and is about to finish him when Goku intervenes and saves Tenshinhan, killing Drum with a single kick. Tenshinhan can only watch as Goku and Piccolo then battle it out, using the last of his strength part way through their match to quickly fly in and levitate Goku out of the path of a powerful attack by Piccolo. When the battle seems to be turning against Piccolo, the Demon King decides to take Tenshinhan hostage in order to force Goku to allow himself to be crippled. Tenshinhan is then discarded by Piccolo, but Goku is more resilient then Piccolo thought and uses one final attack to kill the Demon King. With the battle over, Tenshinhan heads back to the Kame House with Goku's friends Lunch, Yamucha and Bulma. He vows to train harder in order to bridge the now massive gap between himself and Goku. Piccolo Junior Saga Tenshinhan keeps up his training, redoubling his efforts after learning that Goku is being trained by Kami, Guardian of the Earth. With the dragon restored, a wish is made to bring all those killed by Piccolo back to life. Tenshinhan then trains with Yamucha and the newly resurrected Kuririn and Chaozu until they are informed by Roshi that, to be able to compete with Goku, they are going to need to find better ways to train than are available at the Kame House. They all head to Karin's Tower and train with Karin before each going their own separate way. Three years after Piccolo's defeat, Tenshinhan, along with Yamucha and Kuririn, return to compete in the 23rd Tenka'ichi Budôkai. He is somewhat surprised to see the now teenaged Goku and hopeful that he's even more powerful than before. His real shock, however, is seeing Piccolo (who is going by the alias "Ma Junior" (Demon Junior)), and realizing that something of the Demon King has survived. He remains silent about the matter for the time, not wishing to create a panic. When the lots are drawn up to determine the order of the fights, Tenshinhan again has Chaozu manipulate the cards so that none of the group (Tenshinhan, Yamucha, Goku, Chaozu and Kuririn) or Piccolo fight each other in the preliminaries. The early matches seem to be going as usual, with the group quickly dispatching their foes. Tenshinhan then receives a horrible sense of something happening to Chaozu. He races to the scene and finds Chaozu heavily wounded and unconscious, his opponent turning out to be the now cybernetic Tao Pai Pai. Tao explains that after his seeming death by Goku, he was rebuilt into the half-man half-machine before them, and that he seeks revenge on both Goku and the "traitor" Tenshinhan. Tenshinhan gladly accepts his challenge, wanting to avenge Chaozu. They get their wish as the Tenshinhan and Tao Pai Pai are the first of the eight finalists to fight. Tao Pai Pai lunges at Tenshinhan, but Tenshinhan sidesteps and counters, knocking Tao Pai Pai to the ground. Tenshinhan then states that he forgives Tao Pai Pai for what he did to Chaozu and tells him to forfeit. Tao Pai Pai refuses this and presses on his assault, though he is clearly outclassed by Tenshinhan. After Tenshinhan grabs one of Tao Pai Pai's wrists, Tao Pai Pai pulls a surprise maneuver and detaches his mechanical hand, revealing a knife that he quickly uses to slash Tenshinhan, scarring him forever. Though disqualified for use of a weapon, Tao Pai Pai doesn't care and quickly drops his other hand to reveal a cannon and fires a Super Dodon-pa at Tenshinhan. Tenshinhan nullifies the large blast with his Kiai and then proceeds to defeat Tao Pai Pai with a single punch to the gut. He takes Tao Pai Pai's unconscious body out of bounds and presents it to the watching Crane Hermit, telling him to take Tao Pai Pai and leave, never bothering him again. Tenshinhan's next fight is the one he's been waiting for, a rematch against Goku. The battle starts with numerous quick sparrings and shows to be fairly even, but with Tenshinhan having an edge in raw speed. This changes after Goku removes his weighted clothing though, making Goku fast enough to steal Tenshinhan's belt without Tenshinhan even noticing; resulting in Tenshinhan's boxers to be exposed to the audience. Realizing that he won't be able to defeat Goku physically, Tenshinhan uses a new technique he's created the Shishin No Ken and splits into four identical copies of himself. The Tenshinhan's disperse to the four corners of the ring, each one then firing a ki blast at the center, where Goku is, resulting in a large explosion which Goku has to leap to avoid. The Tenshinhan's quickly fire again, this time from their third eyes, at Goku, sending him crashing back to the ring. The Tenshinhan's warn Goku to give up before he gets hurt, but he appears unfazed by their attacks, and states they won't be able to pull off that trick again, which they then promptly attempt. Goku dodges the beams this time though, and uses the Taiyôken against them, blinding the Tenshinhan's. He then quickly dispatches each of them, causing them to revert back to the single being. Goku states that the new technique Tenshinhan has a critical weakness, as Tenshinhan's power is divided amongst the duplicates. With the fight over, Tenshinhan looks forward to their next rematch, suspecting that Goku was still holding quite a bit back. Tenshinhan plays little role in following battles, he can only watch as Goku fights the seemingly all-powerful Piccolo. He offers his assistance at several points, but is denied by Goku who wants to fight the demon alone, though he does open the Sealed Flask, which Piccolo used to trap Kami, after Goku tosses it to him. Tenshinhan also helps to evacuate their friends, creating a pit in the earth for them take shelter from one of Piccolo's more devastating attacks. When it looks like Goku has been beaten, with Piccolo close to finishing him off, Tenshinhan reluctantly accepts the order from Kami to kill the elderly guardian, thus also killing Piccolo. He is stopped by Goku though, who evades the demon's onslaught and ends up defeating him with a surprise attack. Dragon Ball Z Five years after the tournament, Tenshinhan learns that Goku has died in battle against an amazingly powerful warrior called Raditz, a Saiyan and Goku's brother. Even more disturbing is that two more Saiyans, both more powerful than Raditz, are on their way to Earth and will be there in about a year. Tenshinhan wastes no time, and is invited, along with Yamucha, Chaozu, Yajirobe and Kuririn, to train at Kami's Lookout so they can aid Goku when he is wished back to life in a year, after he completes his training with Kaio-sama. When the saiyan's finally do arrive, the Z Fighters have to hold them off until Goku can arrive. Vegeta, deciding to toy with his opponents, has Nappa grow several Saibamen in the Earth's soil so he can hold a small game. Knowing that they have to buy time, the Z Fighters agree to this, and Tenshinhan volunteers to go first. He manages to quickly defeat the vicious creature, causing Vegeta to destroy it for incompetence. After all the Saibamen are destroyed, Nappa decides to enter the fray himself, taking on Tenshinhan as his first opponent. Tenshinhan is no match for the giant warrior, and has his left arm ripped off in a single hit. Immediately, Tenshinhan tries to use Bukujutsu to escape but is quickly smashed to the floor in the second hit. Seeing this, Chaozu sacrifices himself with a kamikaze attack against Nappa, who remains unharmed and starts to fight with the now ally Piccolo and Goku's son Son Gohan. Tenshinhan, enraged by the death of Chaozu, puts all his remaining strength into one final Kikoho through his remaining right hand, killing himself in the process. The attack manages to do serious damage to Nappa's armor, but does not hurt the saiyan himself. Because of the influence of Kami, after he perished Tenshinhan was allowed to train on Kaio-sama's planet as Goku did earlier. Joining him were the other warriors who perished in the battle with the Saiyans: Yamucha, Piccolo and Chaozu. He remains there and learns of Goku's mighty struggle with the evil tyrant Freeza on the planet Namek. He is eventually wished back to life by a wish made to Porunga. After returning to Earth, Tenshinhan and Chaozu go into solitude, training in the mountains. They are interrupted when they sense a powerful evil and flying to the location where it's coming from, Tenshinhan finds Vegeta (who was somewhat reformed during the crisis on Namek and now resides on Earth with Bulma) and the other Z Fighters who inform him that the ki he is detecting is Freeza, who somehow survived. When Freeza does land though, he is quickly dispatched by an unknown mysterious youth (Trunks). Piccolo, overhearing the youths private conversation with Goku, tells them the warning that incredibly powerful Androids will attack in three years. The three years soon pass and the Z Fighters head to the location where the androids soon appear. Tenshinhan himself doesn't do any fighting until Android 16, 17, and 18 appear. He attacks 17, but is way overmatched, and ends up being choked until he is dropped. When the androids leave to continue their pursuit of Goku, who is recovering from a heart disease, Tenshinhan goes off with Chaozu to try and get powerful enough to help against this new threat. He is soon interrupted from this to lend his aid in hunting for the new menace called Cell. Eventually Tenshinhan catches up with Cell, and witnesses his battle against the combined force of Piccolo and 17. Cell defeats Piccolo though, and ends up absorbing 17 to become Semi-Perfect Cell. Cell then makes his move to absorb 18 as well, but is held off by Tenshinhan, who uses his new Shin Kikoho to hold Cell in place until Goku arrives and relieves the thoroughly drained Tenshinhan. When Cell declares his Cell Games, Tenshinhan is on the sidelines. It isn't to be though, as Cell spawns seven Cell Juniors to torment the Z Fighters in order to make Gohan angry. After a severe beating by the small creature, he is saved by Gohan, who then goes on to destroy Cell. In the following Buu Saga, Tenshinhan appears only briefly. He is first seen when Goku turns Super Saiyan 3, stunned by the huge ki Goku emits. He later appears just after the djinn Boo uses his genocide attack to exterminate the population of Earth, himself and Chaozu managing to evade being hit. When he finally intervenes, he saves Mr. Satan, Gohan, and Dende from being killed by Buu, but is dispatched after a single kick from behind. He and Chaozu later give their energy to Goku's Genki Dama so that he can destroy Boo. Non-Manga Anime filler * Tenshinhan and Chaozu are introduced slightly earlier at the end of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga. Here, they are con-artists who utilize a wild boar-like creature, Inoshikacho, to destroy towns. They then show up at the place and offer their services to "kill" the creature. Goku learns of this scheme and puts an end to it. * While searching for the Dragon Balls in the King Piccolo saga, Tenshinhan, Chaozu and Roshi get the first one in the Arctic from an icecap and the second from a greedy pirate. When getting the third ball, they arrive at a near-vacated town. When Tenshinhan enters the house where the Dragon Ball is indicated to be he finds himself face-to-face with a man who he savagely beat at a tournament several years ago. At first the man's wife calls the police, believing Tenshinhan is responsible for the series of murders being committed by Piccolo's henchmen. Roshi is able to prove Tenshinhan's innocence however and the police soon leave. Not trusting Tenshinhan, the man wearily predicts that Tenshinhan will proceed to tear his humble house apart in his search for the object. Instead, Tenshinhan grovels at the man's feet, begging him for forgiveness for his previous cruel actions and for the Dragon Ball which can help stop the current crisis. Surprised by Tenshinhan's humbleness, the man grants his forgiveness and gives Tenshinhan the Dragon Ball. * While fighting against Drum, Tenshinhan puts up a better fight against the demon. When Piccolo starts to leave during their battle, Tenshinhan attempts to use the Mafuba on him, but ends up ensnaring Drum instead. Piccolo then uses a finger blast to destroy the jar Tenshinhan was going to use to seal Drum, allowing Drum to remain free. * On his way to train with Karin; Tenshinhan, Yamucha, Kuririn and Chaozu rescue a village from an active volcano. * While training with Kami, Tenshinhan and the others enter the Pendulum Room, which allows them to virtually battle saiyans from the past. * In the Freeza Saga, while training with King Kai, the recently killed members of the Ginyu Force attack Kai's planet, battling against Tenshinhan, Yamucha, and Chaozu. They eventually beat them and send them flying back down to the depths of Hell. Tenshinhan himself takes on both Butta and Jheese, at first splitting in two to fight them individually. * In the Cell Games, after Cell returns as Super Perfect Cell, Tenshinhan, along with the other Z Fighters, blast Cell in the back to try and help Gohan. * At the end of the Kid Buu Saga he goes to a party at Bulma's House. Dragon Ball GT Tenshinhan makes cameo appearances in Dragon Ball GT episodes 40 (Piccolo's Decision) and 64 (Until We Meet Again...). In episode 64 he is seen training under a flow of water with Chaozu. ---- Special Techniques: Bukujutsu: It's the capability to fly by using the Ki. At first this technique was used only by Tenshinhan and Jiaozi, then it was learnt also by all the Z Warriors, but Yajirobei, Muten and Mr. Satan. Dodonpa: One of the best technique of Tsuru sennin (master of Tenshinhan and Jiaozi). It's an energy beam shot from a finger, more powerful than a normal Kamehameha but it cannot be strengthened. Haikyuken or Hai Kyuu Ken (Sphere Attack]: Attack used by Tenshinhan vs Goku at the 22nd Tenkaichi. Tenshinhan hits the opponent up into the air and then plays "volleyball" by using and slamming him as a ball. Kamehameha: Attack invented by Muten Roshi. At first the user cups both of his hands to concentrate the energy; then, yelling Kamehameha in intervals as Ka - me - ha - me - ha, he charges up, puts them on the side of his boby and finally he unleashes a powerful Ki blast. Kiai: This is a technique used by Tenshinhan against Yamcha at the 22nd Teinkaichi Tournament: it consists in a yell that he uses to reject the less powerful attacks. Kikoho (Spirit Success Cannon): Tenshinhan special technique, not to be confused with Kiaiho! He unites his hands at the tips of the fingers and aims at his target between his fingers and his thumbs. Then he shoots a powerful energy blast to hit it. This is a very dangerous attack, cause it uses up most of user's health so this one has to control how much energy he's putting into the blast in order to not over-used it. Later Tenshinhan makes this attack more powerful and calls it "Shinkikoho". Mafuuba (Demon Incarcerator): Secret technique invented by Mutaito-sen'nin (Kame-sen'nin and Tsuru-sen'nin Master) to defeat Piccolo Daimao. He manages to use a magic wind to propel the demon into a denshi jar, trapping him. But, who performs Mafuuba, dies right after, because of the too much energy taken out. Shinkikoho: It's the "New Spirit Success Cannon", the new and the most powerful Tenshinhan's Kikoho! He uses this self-killing energy attack against Cell, that has just absorbed Android #17, in order to stop him from reaching and absorbing #18 too. ShiShin No Ken: This is the Four Body Attack (or Twelve Eyes): using this ability, the fighter can create 3 exact clones of himself and each person is an actual creation who can fight and be attacked, not just an image like that created when you use Zanzoken technique! Tenshinhan performs Shishin No Ken and splits himself into four different parts during the 23rd Tenkaichi against Goku; but he will fail because this technique has the problem that each person only has a quarter of the power and the speed than if there was only one. Later, during the Cell Games, also Cell will perform this attack when he's fighting Goku but, in this case, the attack is more effective because each of the four bodies has the same power and speed of the one that generated them. Shiyooken (Shi You Ken) AKA 4-arm attack: This his a Tenshinhan's special technique: he uses this ability to sprout two extra arms from the back and shoulders so he obtains four arms to fight his opponent. Tenshinhan performs this attack at the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai and it allows him to immobilize Goku's arms and legs but... not his tail!!! Taiyoken (Solar Flare): That's the technique used the first time by Tenshinhan during the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai against Jackie Chun. He called it "Shintsuru Senryu Taiyoken" (Solar Flare of Tsuru School) cause at that time he was Tsuru sennin's pupil. The author of this technique puts his hands over the face and generates a powerful flash of light that temporarily blinds any nearby opponents (and everyone has his eyes open). Later Taiyoken is performed by other Z warriors too. Zanzoken (Blurring): This is a technique that consists in disappearing from a place, leaving a shadow of oneself, for a short period of time in the original position and causing the “blur” effect. So the enemy is deceived into thinking that his opponent is still there and this one can quickly move to another spot close by and attack him unexpectedly. Zanzoken was first used by Muten but soon learnt by most major characters in DB series. They manage to leave more than one image; Goku is able to perform even 7/8 shadows and also the two SSJ4 against Super Ishinlon in DBGT series! Category:Z Fighters Category:Humans